


A Mark of Trust

by Alona



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [4]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alona/pseuds/Alona
Summary: It's a kind of compliment.





	A Mark of Trust

Marisa had fallen asleep waiting for him. Rather flattering, really: like a wolf lying down in a lion’s den. Asriel closed the text she’d been reading, tucking the pages of notes inside with only a brief curious look, and set it aside.

She was on her side, loosely curled atop the bedspread, her dæmon nestled in her close-crooked arm with his face pressed against hers. Her mouth was slightly open, and she was even emitting soft snores.

Stelmaria rumbled a laugh as they settled down either side of Marisa. The golden monkey roused enough to answer with a rude gesture.


End file.
